For Saving Me
by zeldaxlexi
Summary: But as long as Jeremy's safe, he didn't care.. My take on what should happen in 3x10.


Jeremy didn't know why he was there. Something about the woods appealed to him, and it gave him a chance to escape Elena's accusing eyes.

One thing he didn't expect was being joined by Tyler Lockwood, the hybrid dick.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked quietly, turning around to face Tyler.

"I always come here," Tyler explained, sitting down on a nearby rock. Jeremy rolled his eyes and turned away, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You do know Klaus won't stop until he gets all those coffins back?" Tyler spoke up.

"And I care why?"

Tyler was in front of him in a matter of seconds, their faces inches apart.

"You'll care because he'll kill all of you. Your sister, your witch, your sister's boyfriends. Everyone."

"Whatever. We're all going to die sooner or later anyways."

Tyler was angry, that was obvious. Jeremy glared at him, avoiding those eyes. They were so empty, so hypnotizing.

"Shouldn't you be doing Klaus's dirty work right about now?" Jeremy snapped, turning to walk away, but Tyler grabbed his arm and whirled him harshly. Face to face with him again, Jeremy made the mistake of glaring into his eyes.

"Listen you little punk, Klaus told me to save you for last, but I can't wait that long," Tyler said in a cold, emotionless voice. Jeremy struggled to break free of his iron grip, but Tyler held him in place as he stared hard into Jeremy's eyes.

"I don't want you around anymore. Elena doesn't want you, nobody does. You're alone, no one cares for you. That's why Vicki wanted me over you, why that stalked chic left you. You're a loser, and you should _die."_

Tyler sped away quickly, leaving Jeremy there blinking tears out of his eyes.

xxx

It wasn't late at all as Jeremy walked home more depressed than ever. Tyler was right, he should die. Nobody cared for him, nobody gave a damn what happened to him.

He glanced across the street and saw Elena and Alaric talking with a few other people, all looking serious.

Then he glanced down the road and took a hesitant step into the road.

xxx

What the hell did you do? Tyler glared at his reflection with such hatred in his eyes. Jeremy could be off killing himself right now just because his anger got the best of him.

His fists met the mirror, and he ignored the stabs of pain the glass caused his skin. Klaus had to die, not Jeremy. He couldn't be his slave anymore, he didn't want to bow down to him.

There was only one thing he could do now, and Klaus was not going to like it.

xxx

He waited until a reckless driver came speeding down the road to step out. Jeremy's foot planted themselves in the middle of the road and he didn't seem to notice how hard he was shaking.

Alaric casually glanced across the street and his eyes went wide, his feet already moving. Elena's turned to see where he was going before standing shocked in horror.

"Jeremy!" Alaric screamed, but it was too late. The car met with a body, just not Jeremy's body.

Alaric watched in disbelief as Jeremy's body flew into Elena, and the car smashed someone else.

Elena immediately wrapped her arms around her brother, burying her face into his shoulder as she sobbed. Jeremy pushed her away lightly and stood, feeling numb. He knew what was under that car, he looked into its eyes right before he got swatted aside. He legs were running, his arms grabbing the tan arm out from under the car, his body shaking with silent cries.

Tyler lied there motionless, and even though Jeremy knew he couldn't die, he still felt like Tyler had just died.

"Ty..?" he whispered, caressing his face softly with tears stinging his eyes.

xxx

Tyler woke up feeling as if every muscle in his body was broken. His vision was slightly blurred as he tried to make sense of his surroundings, but only saw shapes and colors.

"You shouldn't move around too much," a quiet voice said from across the room. Tyler rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, finally making out Jeremy holding a bottle of water out to him.

Taking the bottle from him, he downed it in two seconds and tossed it aside, lying back down on the Gilbert's couch. Jeremy didn't talk, just shifted slightly in the recliner, and Tyler shut his eyes trying to remember what happened.

"Thanks," Jeremy said suddenly, avoiding looking at Tyler's exhausted face.

"For what?" He mumbled, peeking at Jeremy.

"Saving my life."

Oh. It all rushed back to him, how he compelled Jeremy, then saved him afterwards. Well, he already knew Klaus was going not going to be happy, and who knows what he'd do to him.

But as long as Jeremy was safe, he didn't really care.

**A/N: This kind of sucks, in my opinion. I began writing this after I saw the promo for the next episode, I think it's 3x10, and Tyler and Jeremy are in the woods talking, and my mind just thought, what if this happened? Anyways, hope you all like it, and REVIEW! Whoever does gets a virtual cookie! (theirs is a teasing smiley face here by ff decides not to put it here.)**


End file.
